codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Siegfried (Colorless Memories)
Private Communications Message Encoded "Right Bartley, Since you have been deemed to still have value to us by Prince Schneizel and our esteem Emperor. In spite of the attempt by you and your late prince, to use her for your own ends despite the orders you were under. '' ''Your first state of business is to reassume operations of your old team on the projects that we deem for you. If you have concerns about your teams ability to fulfil these matters. Then you need not fret to sweat any more over your already overly oily body and overgrown monocle. Proper motivation has been meted out to them. Along with the required resources you shall have. '' ''You are to emphatically oversee the project of Siegfried. I expect to hear the Song of the Nibelungs sooner rather than later against Zero and his half rate knights. You are also to oversee Doctor Yoshi Mori and his cybernetics project he is undertaking with an old friend of yours. Correction on my part... friends. Whom I'm sure you remember seeing having arguments and fights at your base when you were Chief General of Area 11. Do not think Bartley Asprius that you current affrication with the Second Prince will protect you if you get any further ideas. '' ''I imagine your time among Cynthia and her little prison ship gave you ample to think long enough. Do not forget whom raised you up from your obscure status as a landless and title less noble. After you're lineage had long declined the decimal from the reign of Peter IV Britannia over a century ago and his disastrous economic experiment your family backed. '' ''We shall be watching closely Bartley. '' ''Our people will be on hand to assure that you do it right this time!" Siegfried Details The Siegfried, developed in secret with funding from multiple sources, myself especially (and the real genius behind these machines being built) part of the clandestine research project that is Code R. Originally founded by the late Clovis la Britannia (to think he had the actual brain cell along with that fat idiot Bartley), Code R is dedicated to the research of individuals linked to the mysterious powers that are embedded in our quaint world. The massive Siegfried, classified as a Knight Giga Fortress rather than a Knightmare Frame, makes use of both the latest Knightmare technology as well as data from Code R that I acquired thanks to my connections. Design and Specifications Rather than a standard cockpit, the Siegfried uses a special system wherein the pilot's nervous system is connected directly to the machine's control system, allowing for complete mental control. The cockpit is also considerably larger, allowing the pilot to move freely inside while standing. With the use of the Float System first seen on the Avalon and a number of Vernier's (thrusters) all over its body, the Siegfried boasts excellent mobility despite its size. Its armament consists of a set of Slash Harkens, which consist of the five conical structures on its frame and two ordinary versions mounted on the front, and generators which can electrify the hull to keep enemies at bay. Using the conical Slash Harkens, it can perform a devastating attack in which it spins like a top and obliterates anything in its path. Its tough construction and energy shields make it incredibly durable; it manages to survive having a building dropped on it without taking even cosmetic damage. The Siegfried can spin rapidly to generate a "shield" to block most bombardments. Operational History The Siegfried has yet to see action on the battlefield. The chance will come soon enough for Orange to give Zero a good hiding or chance. Specifications General Characteristics * Crew: One * Height: 24.69 meters * Weight: 58.76 metric tons * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Electromagnetic Armor (Spinning Defense) * Integrated Float System (Added Thrusters Throughout the Body) * Factsphere Sensor * Potential Electrical Shock System Armament * 7x Slash Harkens (5 Large Conical-Shaped Harkens on the frame AND 2 more hidden in the front) Variants Siegfried Kai A pink version of the Siegfried (really... pink?), referred to as the Siegfried Kai by our ever so orginal engineers the lazy mooches. Currently being considered in case Orange proves to be too unstable. But whom to give it to if we need it? that I shall have to think on. Perhaps Oranges rival will make do with it. He's already been handy to both myself and Cynthia in the last year Private Communications Message Encoded "''I-I fully understand! I shall not disappoint you or the master again. You have my word and honour on that. Whatever is left now that my Prince lays dead. I failed him in life, I shall not fail him in death. '' -Bartley AspriusCategory:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares Category:Colored Memories